The present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting a gas purging, flushing or washing stone or sink in a centered manner within an opening through a perforated brick in a wall of a metallurgical vessel, to enable gas to be introduced through the sink into molten metal within the metallurgical vessel, during which gas introduction operation the sink becomes worn and eroded, and for removing the worn or eroded sink from the perforated brick. More particularly, the present invention is directed to such an apparatus including a support assembly to be mounted on the exterior of the outer wall of the metallurgical vessel and a fastening assembly movable with respect to the support assembly to push against or urge the sink inwardly into the opening in the perforated brick.
A device of this general type is disclosed in the prospectus "DIDIER, Gasspulsysteme, Betriebsanleitung, 3.84, pages 5 to 7". In this known arrangement the fastening-supporting assembly basically is formed by a bayonet connection and lock that, via shims, holds the gas washing sink within the perforated brick. The fastening device does not operate to center the gas washing sink within the perforated brick. To withdraw a worn sink from the perforated brick, a withdrawal device separate from the fastening-supporting assembly is used. Such withdrawal device is attached to a gas inlet connection for leading gas to the gas washing sink after the bayonet connection or lock has been opened. A withdrawal device of this general type is disclosed in European EP 0 137 961.